This invention relates to a pipe connection interconnecting a first fibre reinforced plastic pipe part and a second fibre reinforced plastic pipe part, comprising an adhesive connection between the two pipe parts and a reinforcing layer, extending over the adhesive connection, and over the pipe part portions adjoining the adhesive connection and cooperating with same.
A pipe connection of this type, consisting of a first fibre reinforced plastic pipe part interconnected with a second fibre reinforced plastic pipe part consisting of a thermosetting resin, e.g. epoxy resin and comprising an adhesive connection is known in the art.
To obtain such a connection a first and second fibre reinforced plastic pipe part are sawn off in a straight manner or if curves are to be made preferably mitre sawn, whereupon the front end portions so obtained are placed opposite each other and the slit between said front end portions is subsequently filled with a filler glue or resin whether reinforced by means of a fibrous web or not. To obtain the desired strength of the obtained connection a laminate layer of a fibre reinforced thermosetting resin is wrapped around the outer side of the end portion of the first fibre reinforced plastic pipe part and around the opposite end portion of the second fibre reinforced plastic pipe part.
However, several disadvantages may arise with regard to such a connection and the production thereof:
(a) firstly it is very difficult to accurately saw off the end portions of the two pipe parts, especially in case mitre sawn pipe end portions are desired;
(b) the fibre reinforced filler glue or resin for filling the slit between the two plastic pipe parts to be interconnected, does not always adhere satisfactorily, so that leakages might take place in a pipe conduit,
(c) between the free end portions of the fibre reinforced plastic pipe parts and the laminate layer wrapped around them delamination may easily occur,
(d) especially in the event of greater pipe diameters it is extremely difficult to accurately place the front end portions of the first and second fibre reinforced plastic pipe parts to be interconnected, opposite each other, thus enhancing the risk of future leakages occurring.